


Finally Free

by Octopusdoodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopusdoodles/pseuds/Octopusdoodles
Summary: Shiro wanted nothing more than to become the strange creatures alpha. Keith finally makes a move on Lance. Zarkon is defeated? Pidge gets all she's ever wanted? Hunk cries. They go back to Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm terrible at summaries. This is going to be kind of long and I'll try to update pretty often.

He sat up staring at the top of the bunk above him. When he’d went to sleep he’d been somewhere else, somewhere that didn’t smell like sand and dry air. ‘Where the hell am I now?’ he thought sighing. He was a god. To be more specific he was the god of Chaos. Banished by the other gods after picking the wrong side in a war long forgotten, long before man walked.  
Since he’s been damned to wander the planet and suffer at the hands of the men and women in different time lines, but they’d promised to stop. They’d promised they wouldn’t change his life, and he could live among the creatures of Earth and maybe one day get his full magic back. But, here he was. Memories, false as they might of been flooded into his head. He was in the Garrison, training to be a fighter pilot despite being an omega.  
It was late. There weren’t too many people wandering the halls and most of them were drunk instructors or hall monitors. He considered briefly, staying in bed but it was too tempting to go outside and try to talk to his siblings in the heavens of Earth. He slipped out the door and up to the roof only to find he wasn’t alone.  
A small blond girl named Pidge sat explaining something called Voltron to her two teammates. They all froze and looked back at him, after seeing he wasn’t a teacher they relaxed.  
A bright light started trailing from space. Pidge quickly packed up her computer and went to the edge of the building. There was a ship falling from the sky and while the boys, Lance and Hunk were just coming to terms with other life forms out there, Ran groaned. Somehow this was part of his life and he knew he was now tied to these people somehow.  
They took off running towards the site with Ran not far behind. He would help them. The Garrison had already set up a perimeter. Once he caught up to Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, Lance turned to him and gasped.  
“W-what are you doing here?!” Lance said louder than the others would have liked.  
“I wanted to check it out and if you’re trying to get in there you might need some help,” Ran offered. Pidge hacked the camera’s and gasped.  
“It’s Shiro!” Lance’s eyes lit up and Hunk sighed.  
“Lance, I don’t think we should go in there, they have armed guards,” Hunk said turning back. Lance put his hand on Hunk’s shoulder and stopped him.  
“We need a distraction,” and just as those words left Lance’s lips there were explosions in the the distance.  
That was how it all started. Keith had rode in taking out the remaining guards. After that, they found out all about Voltron, about the Galra. They were brought to the palace of lions.

\---

Months in space, Ran, who was not a paladin of Voltron, started to feel the drain of power. Using it for telepathy and little things had started to wear away his reserves of power and suppressing his heat had taken a big chunk. Lance had his supply, Hunk was a beta, Pidge hadn’t presented, and Shiro and Keith were fine as long as the two omega’s on board were suppressed.  
“Ran, are you alright,” Princess Allura, the beautiful alpha ruler of the Altean’s asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Shiro wasn’t far off watching him. He felt his eyes on him, no one knew he was a god. No one knew he was anything but a strange creature, probably not from Earth.  
“I-I am fine. I just need to lay down,” Lance watched carefully wondering if it was time finally for Ran to go into heat, but that wasn’t it.  
Shiro ran after Ran as he dragged himself down the hall.  
“What’s wrong?” Shiro demanded. Ran sighed.  
“I feed off Earth’s energy, that’s where all my power comes from, being so far away from it makes it hard for the power I use to be replaced. Soon I won’t even be able to talk telepathically, let alone stop my heat cycles when they come around,” Ran growled.  
Shiro perked up at the mention of Ran’s heat cycle. The omega in front of him was by all means appealing. Even when not in heat his scent was pleasing and almost made his mouth water. The boy had soft silver hair and golden eyes, a change that had happened a month ago, Ran said the blond hair and green eyes were a camouflage to blend in with the humans around him.  
“I’ll be fine when more of the power makes its way across space, I’m just a little spent from the last mission and my heat cycle,” Ran smiled at him and opened the sliding door into his room. Shiro thought about following his teammate in but his rational thought told him to leave Ran alone.  
A while later, the alarm went off drawing all the paladins out into the command room of the castle. A galra ship had attacked a ship near the planet they were on and the ship was sending a beacon for help. The paladin’s got in their lions and took off to form Voltron. Ran walked out of the ship stepping out into the thick jungle they were hiding in. The trees were massive, making the castle almost impossible to see.  
He looked around trying with all his will to tap into the power the gods of this world had, but nothing came. Allura called out to Ran over the com system.  
“Ran, the castle alerted me that you left,” Allura had concern in her voice.  
“Yeah, I was watching the lions fly off and then I just sort of wanted to look around a little,” he felt the pull to Earth. He could even tell what direction the planet was in when they were in space but this was where he was meant to be.  
He sat down and looked up at the sky. After a few minutes he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of this planet’s sun. A shadow fell over him causing him to open his eyes. A galra soldier stood over him smirking.  
“Allura! Put up the shield!” Ran screamed into the com.  
“W-what?!” Allura said scrambling to do as he’d said. The particle shield went up and the soldier punched him in the face.  
Ran jumped up and stood defensively. He wasn’t able to run into the castle so he was going to have to take the soldiers down. He could feel his power moving to fix his eye and he willed it to stop as the drain started to make him weary.  
Shiro came over the com, “Ran! What’s wrong?!”  
“Galra,” Ran said lunging at the soldier, “they’re outside the castle. I’m outside the castle.”  
The soldier threw him off and hit him with his gun, determined to not kill him. This jumbled his brain but Ran was determined to not be defeated. The soldier hit him again and the world faded to black.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't post two chapters in one day regularly I'm just trying to figure this out. lol

Voltron destroyed the Galra ship and went to the castle determined to save Ran but when they got back, there were no scans of galra, no scans of Ran.   
“What the hell was he doing outside the castle when we were in the middle of a fight?” Keith growled.   
He’d grown quite fond of his new makeshift family since they were the only real family he’d ever had, and the thought of any of his new family being hurt made his blood boil.   
While Shiro agreed he knew Ran had no real reason to hide in the castle. He wanted to lock the strange boy up in the castle always but that wasn’t fair, and Ran wasn’t his mate.   
“Keith, we can’t blame him, he had no way of knowing there would be galra approaching the castle, and without him they would have got in and could have hurt Allura and Coran,” Shiro said fighting his urge to blame Ran.   
Keith grumbled but agreed. Lance was uncharacteristically quiet. He looked out at the planet around them and wondered how the galra had found them in the thick of this jungle and why they’d been okay with just taking Ran.   
“They want us to come to them,” Lance said, the pieces finally coming together. Allura pulled up the video feed of outside the ship. They watched as Ran was beaten and carried away.   
“They didn’t harm him all that much, he could have been shot in non-fatal places to subdue him,” Coran noted.   
A little relief filled Shiro, while Ran was in galra hands they weren’t hurting him. 

\----

Ran groaned and held his head as he came to. This wasn’t like the last time he’d woken up confused. He was in pain. He rolled over only to hear a chain dragging across the floor. Sitting up quickly he remembered his fight with the galra soldier and how he’d been knocked out.   
“Shit,” he reached for his ear to see if the com was still in only to find that it wasn’t. He looked around the dark metalic cell hoping for a way out. He stood up slowly and went to the door of the cell. The chain was pulled taut at this point. Ran growled.   
A guard came up to the door and looked in through the small window.  
“Oh, you’re finally awake, Lord Zarkon will be pleased,” the guard walked off leaving Ran to pull at the chain around his neck. His heat was coming, while his magic had been suppressing it, the long hours of being unconscious and being away from Earth had drained him to a nearly mortal state.   
“Fuck,” he growled, his scent filling the room. When the guard came back he could smell the scent of the omega leaking out through the small window.   
“An omega?” the guard was surprised. Omega’s in the galra empire wouldn’t ever be this close to the fight and as such were prized when they were found on other planets.   
Ran glared at the beta guard before him. There was no way he was going to let any of these monsters see him in such an embarrassing and dirty state. Ran moved away from the door as the beta walked in.   
“Lord Zarkon wants to see you, though I think he’ll be pleased to see you,” the guard hooked the collar Ran was wearing to a leash and led him through the ship to the throne room.   
“The omega bitch that travels with the lions,” the guard introduced as he walked through the door. Zarkon was ugly, this was the first time seeing the old, cruel galra up close but the scent he put off was euphoric.   
There was something more primal in the scent of a galra, something similar to Keith but stronger and intoxicating. Ran nearly jumped him but reasoned with himself, going over the terrible things the alpha king had done, and his physical appearance.   
“They travel with an omega?” Zarkon asked. As he breathed in, the scent of a god filled his nose. His scent had gotten Ran into trouble for most of his time with humanity and this would no doubt, be no different. “They do travel with one, I know you’re not a paladin, are you there for mating?”   
Ran glared. He hated being reduced to his reproductive organs. The guard nudged him.  
“No, I’m an ally. I came with them from Earth and have helped them on mission, I’m not the only omega, one of the paladins is also one,” He knew this was personal and Lance wouldn’t want Zarkon knowing he was an omega but the trope of being useless unless in bed was beyond annoying.   
Zarkon looked surprised, and then a wicked grin crossed his face, “You have yet to be mated.”  
It was a statement presented like a question. Zarkon knew the strange smelling omega in front of him wasn’t mated and about to start begging for privacy. Inside Ran’s head his instincts were screaming. His whole body was aching and his head was starting to go fuzzy. He struggled with himself in front of his enemy.   
“I will mate you then, I will make you mine again and again,” the alpha stood to cross the throne room, “when your paladin’s come I will take the other omega too and send the rest to the gladiator arena.”   
With each step Zarkon took his scent got stronger and made it harder for Ran to think but he didn’t give up.   
“You will not mate me,” Ran tried to summon some magic to stop the heat, to stop Zarkon, to travel out of here but he was coming up dry. Haggar, who hadn’t really made her presence known chuckled from the corner of the throne room.  
“Sorry, you however will not be getting any of the magic you need, all energy traveling from any planet is absorbed by my crystal and stored for power. Calling for more does nothing for you,” Ran looked shocked. She knew, she knew how his power worked and how to stop him from getting it.   
“Now, let's go omega,” Zarkon said taking the leash from the guard. Ran glared hard and pulled but he was no match for the large galra in front of him and his body was getting weaker by the moment. 

\---  
Shiro stood over Pidge as she scanned space for galra ships. She would need to hack them to find out where they were keeping Ran and for that, she needed a computer. Shiro hadn’t left her side since she’d started hours ago.   
Allura watched them with interest since she knew her paladin hadn’t shown more than friendly interest in the boy prior to this moment, but she also knew Shiro. He would have waited until Ran admitted to wanting him. Ran was an oddball, not human, or any other type of alien Allura had encountered thus far and yet he didn’t talk about his kind ever.   
She knew his power came from the Earth, she knew he was from Earth but according to Pidge, no one on Earth actually used magic, as if they weren’t capable.   
Shiro shifted on his feet getting annoyed but not wanting to rush Pidge since he could see she was working as fast as she could.   
“Shiro,” Allura said finally, drawing the alpha’s eyes away from the monitor, “We need to discuss how we’re going to get onto the ship once we find it, also, you need some food and Pidge needs space to work.”   
Shiro growled and nodded, walking away from Pidge with one last look at the monitor.   
Keith sat in the dining room watching Lance closely. Zarkon had taken Ran and while he was worried about Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk, his biggest fear was being separated from the blue paladin.   
Lance pissed him off, and at the same time, all their bickering and all their competing made Keith feel closer and accepted for the first time in his life aside from when it had been just him and Shiro. It didn’t help that Lance smelled like rain, like an ocean breeze, like the sun, and everything that Keith actually missed in the world.  
“I know I’m good looking but take a picture, it lasts longer,” Lance teased.   
Keith growled and looked away not even bothering to answer. Ran being taken by Zarkon had him on edge. The strange guy who didn’t seem to know anyone in the group had showed his usefulness, even without a lion, and beyond that, his scent made Keith calm down. Something soothing filled Keith every time the silver haired boy sat next to him.   
They’d fought a couple time during training and it was probably the most relaxed battle Keith had ever been in but that didn’t make him try any less. Keith noticed Shiro trying to claim him months ago. He didn’t mean to, and it was subtle but Keith knew the black paladin well enough to see when he was marking someone as his own.   
Shiro had confronted Keith about his feelings for Lance, but Keith couldn’t do the same to Shiro. He wasn’t even sure he knew he was doing it. But now, Shiro wasn’t able to think straight. Even though he hadn’t mated with Ran, he’d still claimed him subtly and the fact that someone else had him, and could be hurting him sent Shiro’s rational brain to the backburner.   
Keith put his hand on Shiro as he sat down to eat. He didn’t have anything to say that wasn’t too personal for everyone to hear so he hoped the gesture would be enough.   
Shiro peered over at him, thanking him with one quick glance before digging into the green slime Hunk had made to taste like bacon. 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut to start. Wooo.

The bed, and the room it was in was massive. ‘No one needs this much room,’ Ran thought as the burning in his lower abdomen grew. He wasn’t going to be able to resist Zarkon, despite his feelings for him.  
This had happened in the past, people had taken advantage of the disgraced god before but in all his life times, never had he hated them for anything besides their loss of control.  
“I’m going to claim you and the other omega, I’m going to make you both mine for the rest of your natural lives,” Zarkon growled.  
Ran huffed, ‘I’ll outlived you and your entire bloodline,’ he was immortal, even without the magic from Earth nothing could actually kill him.  
Zarkon brushed his hand along Ran’s ass causing the omega to moan. Zarkon smirked and tore Ran’s shirt off revealing the erect pink nipples against his alabaster skin. Zarkon ran his fingers over them sending shivers through him.  
‘Alpha’ ran through his mind but he tried to fight it. There was no way he was going to give in to the enemy.  
The burning between his legs was getting to be unbearable and each time Zarkon’s purple fingers brushed against him, it only made it worse. Ran pushed Zarkon weakly but all it merited was a chuckle.  
He pushed Ran onto the silky sheets of his black bed. Ran rolled away from him but Zarkon pulled the leash dragging the boy back over to him. He teased Ran’s nipples causing him to moan loudly and shudder.  
He was losing himself. His heat was taking over his brain and before he could stop himself he whined.  
“Alpha please,” he whimpered, then quickly covered his mouth. Zarkon smirked and pulled his arms away easily revealing a soft pink blush that didn’t match the daggers shooting out of Ran’s eyes.  
“Don’t worry, I will,” Zarkon purred in the boy’s ear. Zarkon breathed in his scent. There was a mix of scents, fear, anger, lust, and the base scent, which was unlike anything Zarkon had ever smelled. It was delicious and soothing. He tore the boy’s pants off exposing his hard member to the brisk air that ran through the ship. That didn’t seem to bother him though, in fact, as the pre-cum dripped down the boy’s shaft he wondered if the sudden exposure had actually turned the strange boy on further.  
Ran’s brain shut down, and all he could think was about release. 

\---

Hours past before Ran’s body was sated, and his new mate was waiting for his knot to deflate. Zarkon knew the boy would need training but while in heat he was mostly compliant. He looked down at Ran’s exposed shoulder and smirked. He could claim the boy. Mark him forever as his own but he decided against it. He would make this boy his once the other was there to watch. Then he would claim the other.  
Ran curled up in a ball wanting to cry, but he knew he couldn’t. With Zarkon standing there watching him he wouldn’t cry.  
Zarkon pulled on his clothes and walked out of the room locking it behind him. The boy wouldn’t move, in fact he’d probably just go to sleep, as most omega’s did. He moved to the throne room and called some of his generals allowing them to smell his new mate on him.  
“The paladins of Voltron will be coming and I want them all alive,” Zarkon growled. The generals looked a bit surprised.  
“What do you suppose we do, sir?” One asked jealous of the sweet omega scent coming of his leader.  
“We let them come, then, once they’re in the ship and away from their lions, we take them and their lion’s, there is one I want, the rest can go to the arena. The Champion will be back where he belongs,” Zarkon grinned. 

\---

The paladins boarded the ship dressed as galra soldiers. Allura and Coran were nervously in the castle.  
“Paladin’s be careful, this has been far too easy and I’m too far to help you, and you don’t have your lions, just be careful,” she worried. Shiro was leading them down the halls searching for Ran’s scent. The soldier's eyed them suspiciously but they didn’t move to question them. Hunk started to sweat.  
They didn’t dare speak so to not draw attention to themselves. Shiro could smell an alpha covered in Ran’s scent. A growl escaped his lips drawing everyone’s attention to him. Keith touched his arm silently. They branched off and away from the alpha in search of Ran, hoping he was okay.  
The sweet scent they associated with Ran was intense. Shiro’s eyes glazed over as he realized he was in heat. He sprinted down the hall. The other paladin’s followed luckily not seeing another guard. They threw open the door only to find Ran, his Ran. Ran was touching himself and moaning. Keith and Shiro started to growl. Lance pulled them both out of the room and Hunk walked in.  
Ran looked at him covered in fluids.  
“Ran, let’s get out of here, I know it’s gonna be hard but we need to go,” Ran looked around the room until laying eyes on a pair of clothes folded neatly in a pile. He got up slowly and pulled the clothes on embarrassed by how little they actually covered. He was in a silver see through pants and wasn’t given a shirt. This was no doubt to show off the future claim mark Zarkon was planning.  
Shots came from outside the door and and Hunk rushed out of the room. He came out of the room and Shiro dragged him behind him. His omega was in heat, his omega was in danger, his omega. Soldiers flooded the hallway and the paladin’s stood ready bayards in hand, aside from Shiro, whose hand was his only weapon.  
Zarkon spoke through a speaker, “Paladin’s, I see you’ve come to take my mate, I was expecting you and even allowed you onto my ship. I plan to take your other omega and send the rest you to the arena, Champion can show you the ropes.”  
A laugh was the last thing before the speaker cut out. Shiro looked terrified. He couldn’t go back there. While his memories weren’t perfect, he had enough to know the arena hadn’t been kind the its participants and he knew his friends wouldn’t all survive. Pidge would probably be taken to the work camps since she was so small, and if she presented as omega someone would probably buy her but he stopped himself from thinking further.  
The sentries came rushing at them but that didn’t stop the paladins from kicking ass. They took down sentries two at a time as Ran struggled to get past Shiro and help fight but Shiro didn’t allow it.  
Keith stood close to Lance, he figured out Zarkon wanted to hoard the omega’s from the team and leave the rest to eventually die. He didn’t want anyone to touch Lance. As they battled their way through the sentries more filed into the hall but they weren’t giving up.  
“Paladin’s give me an update!” Allura demanded in their ears.  
Shiro huffed, “Busy at the moment, soldiers,” he grunted as he sliced through the mechanical soldier in front of him. Ran followed behind, the sentries did nothing to touch him having been programed to not touch him beyond basic restraint.  
As they pushed through they managed to get free of the sentries only to run into soldiers.  
“Stop omega, go back to your room,” the soldier growled. Ran looked angrily at the soldier.  
“I will not,” Ran growled and pushed past Shiro and slams into the soldier. He pushed him back against the wall and tried to restrain him only to feel Shiro drive his galra tech fist into the soldier’s face.  
“Paladin’s give up, we’ve destroyed your pods, you will be overtaken eventually,” Zarkon’s voice rang overhead. Keith growled and drove his sword through a soldier. They would have to get to the hanger and steal a galra ship.  
They fought their way through to the hanger and climbed aboard a ship and took off but they all knew there was no way this was going to be easy. Zarkon’s face appeared on the console in front of him.  
“Omega, come back to me,” he commanded. A part of Ran wanted to comply but the rest of the team stood strong.  
“He, nor the rest of us will be coming back to surrender. We will be back with Voltron to end your rule,” Lance boasted and an almost knowing look filled his eyes.  
“You, blue paladin are the other omega, the two of you will give me great children,” Lance paled slightly. He hadn’t mated and didn’t plan on mating with the leader of the enemy. A hoard of ships followed them shooting not to kill but just to disable.  
“Dude, I’d never mate you,” Lance scoffed. Zarkon smirked.  
“Isn’t that similar to what you said, mate?” Zarkon asked addressing Ran. Ran flushed still smelling the unpleasant alpha on his skin. Zarkon shut off the communication as the ships got closer. Shiro was barely keeping himself calm. Between Ran’s heat, Zarkon touching him, and the fact that they were most likely not going to make it back to the castle of lions, Shiro was having an all around terrible day. He wrapped his arm around Ran before he could stop himself and Keith smirked. Shiro was going to claim Ran if they got away, and the way Ran melted against him, Keith figured the omega didn’t mind.  
“Get back to the castle and you can fight them in your lions,” Allura demanded. The castle wasn’t far off but far enough that they might get caught before getting there. Ran’s scent, though not as nice as Lance’s was still distracting Keith. He was aching to reach out and touch Ran but knew better since Shiro was claiming him very blatantly.  
As they came into view of the castle of lions Coran came on the com.  
“Paladin’s hurry so we can raise the particle barrier!” They flew the ship in and the particle barrier went up. Ran could feel his power trickling in and with that he suppressed his heat so Shiro and and Keith could think clearly. They both took a deep breath and relaxed. With the smell fading and the safety of the castle the paladin’s rushed to their lions. Allura came into the hanger and pulled Ran down the hall. She was going to protect the people she’d come to love.  
“You’re going in the healing pod,” Ran stumbled down the hallway relieved to be back with the paladin’s. He’d experienced a lot of cruelty and these people were a candle in the darkness. 

\---


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the typo's I don't really have someone to read it over before I post it. I hope you like it so far. If something's not clear about Ran I promise I'll clear it up later.

Shiro sat outside the pod watching Ran. Hunk had come in and dropped off some food for him at one point and Pidge came to sit by him. Keith and Lance had disappeared to their rooms and Allura and Coran were searching for a planet they could land on. Hunk had asked for them to stop somewhere the galra wouldn’t be able to find right away while they waited for Ran to recover because Shiro wasn’t in the state to leave Ran, let alone fight.   
They landed on a planet similar to the one they’d been on when Ran had been captured but it was like a constant state of fall. Orange, red, and yellow covered the trees and ground. Allura went out followed by Coran, Keith, and Lance. They were caught up in the beauty of the planet when Keith finally moved closer to Lance and scented him.   
Lances brown skin turned red and he moved away from Keith.   
“Woah buddy, you alright there? I’m not in heat or anything so you should be able to keep your hands off me, even if I am the hottest guy around,” Lance said. Allura and Coran peered back at them. Realizing this was an intimate moment, Allura pulled Coran along to give the boys some privacy.   
Keith rolled his eyes, frustrated that this was the omega he wanted. Ran was a better omega and he wished he could have fallen for him but this misfit of an omega was what caught his attention. Though Lance had all the right body language for an omega, he was confident and dominant, he refused to submit to anyone, even the alpha’s around him. Lance had shown interest in Shiro, and even flirted with him a little but never Keith. Keith wondered briefly if there was something wrong with him, or the way he smelled because no omega had ever taken interest in him, in fact Lance tried to assert his dominance over him more often than not.   
Lance eyed the alpha embarrassed. While he’d been scented before, he’d never been scented by an alpha he actually liked. He’d been flirting with Keith for a while now. Trying to get him to show interest. Hunk thought maybe Keith was just unaware, but now Lance doubted it. He figured Keith was just teasing him, but he couldn’t hide his blush.   
“Lance just shut up, you’re like the least hot guy on the ship, in fact, I think you’re the least attractive guy in space,” Keith jabbed. He didn’t mean it. In fact he had found himself dreaming about Lance nearly every night but the blue paladin was infuriating.   
Hunk watched his best friend from the front doors of the castle. He’d been silently cheering Keith and Lance on wanting them to finally admit they loved each other. Hunk walked past them and sat down next to a river running along the castle, thinking of Shay. He wanted to see her again but knew she could never go home with him, that was the end game. He wanted to go home and see his parents again. He wanted to see the beach again. He was certain Shay would never leave the Balmera, even if there was a way to disguise her as human. 

\---

Shiro turned to look at the computer Pidge had set up. She was searching the database from the ship they hijacked, in search of her family. Pidge was all around a sweet girl who really just wanted to find her family and go home. Voltron was a means to an end and while she hated Zarkon and wanted nothing more than for him to suffer the way Shiro and her family no doubtedly have she was still a teenage girl who wanted to go home and be with her family.   
Shiro jumped as someone wrapped their arms around his waist. Ran stood smiling at him through slitted eyes. Shiro turned and looped his arms around him. He’d never been so direct but he couldn’t stop himself now. Pidge looked back and smiled softly.  
“Good to see you’ve finally joined us,” she said looking back at her computer. Ran rolled his eyes and rubbed Pidge’s hair. Ran pulled away and walked slowly to his room looking to shower and get out of the clothes Zarkon had given him.   
Shiro was one step behind him, “are you okay? Do you want to talk about what happened?”   
Ran’s mind flashed to Zarkon’s ship and he cringed and blushed. He didn’t want anyone to know how he’d submitted to the enemy.   
“I’m fine, I just don’t think I’ll ever want to talk about it Shiro. I know you know what happened, I know his scent is still on me, I don’t want anyone to know-” tears started to drip down his face. He wrapped his arms around himself wondering why he couldn’t be okay, why everyone had to hurt him.   
Shiro wrapped his arms around Ran and held him tightly. Shiro knew Zarkon was cruel and wanted to take away the pain from the experience.   
“No, you don’t understand, I’ve been suffering like this for years. When the pyramids were being built, I was being used as a threat to the slaves. The priests used me to punish the slaves, to pleasure the pharaoh, to show his power over the lesser gods,” Ran sobbed. Shiro didn’t understand. No one on Earth could be that old. Allura was older than that but the boy looked no older than Keith and Lance.   
“What are you?” Shiro asked pulling Ran into his room. Shiro’s arm started to glow as dark lines started to fill in where perfect skin had been.   
Dark tattoos and rings formed in spiraling patterns around his neck only to be sliced through by scars that nearly mirrored Shiro’s. Up Ran’s arms were bands and words in a language he didn’t recognize. Shiro gasped. As Ran turned the scars and tattoos were deforming on his chest. Shiro couldn’t remember all the galra had done to him and all the battles but he knew scars like those took great cruelty.   
“I’m a god, of Earth. I was there before Earth was anything like it is today. I was there when it was a ball of fire, when it was a ball of water, when I could walk the Earth without worrying about hurting someone and I had all my power,” he finished.   
Shiro’s mouth hung open. A god. He wasn’t sure he was qualified to mate with a god, and considered pulling away from him and keeping him at a teammate distance. No one knew what Ran was, no one but him and he was terrified, but slightly more interested. Ran had seen all of Earth’s history. He’d been there through it all and, even with the Earth calling him, he’d come all the way to the other side of the galaxy with the team.   
“Yeah, I know it’s sort of a lot to process. I don’t really expect you to say anything, I am so happy you care about me though. In all my lives, it was a rare event for someone to come save me,” he said, his skin fading back to unblemished, “normally I would have to do the saving.”   
Shiro hadn’t shared much of his time with the galra, in fact he was still processing a lot of what happened to him so he knew better than to ask for an elaboration on any of the blemishes that secretly covered Ran’s skin. Ran willed himself to get smaller, and had he been able to access his full power, he may have but instead all he managed was to look weak in front of Shiro.   
Shiro looked at the omega god in front of him. Slowly he wrapped Ran in a hug and kissed him gently. They were alike, able to share in pain they couldn’t begin to describe. Something the others wouldn’t be able to understand, and Shiro didn’t want them to ever understand. 

\---  
Shiro lunged in front of the sword, as the gladiator swung down nearly hitting Ran. While he hadn’t actually had sex or been claimed, they had become heavily dependant on eachother. Keith noticed first. During training they protected each other and seemed to be moving in sync. He considered how to bring up the uneasy feeling he was getting from Ran. Something was wrong with him but Shiro seemed to be ignoring it. After a few weeks he started to notice Shiro taking all the hits the gladiator threw, not letting Ran on defense. He breathed in Ran’s scent and realization and horror settled over him. His eyes drifted to Ran’s stomach and a deep discomfort settled in him.   
As they fought the gladiators that and drones Keith watched wiping sweat off his brow. Lance walked up and wrapped his arms around his alpha. They’d finally come around to actually dating and were quite loud about everything they did together, to Hunks dismay.   
Pidge had synced her headphones up with the castle alarm so she could sleep without hearing anything that went on in the night.   
Shiro slept closely to Ran but they were almost chasite. Soft kisses as they went their separate ways for training, and occasionally holding hands but nothing like Keith and Lance who couldn’t stop touching each other, even if they bickered while doing it. Keith, who’d always thought himself to be reserved with affection was surprised to see his oldest friend being more reserved than him.   
“I’ll distract Ran if you want me to,” Lance murmured in Keith’s ear. Keith nodded and waited for the training match to end. Ran had taken to fighting, harder than he’d fought before Zarkon.   
“Ran! Can you come help me with my... uh... can you come... I need to talk to you about something,” Lance hadn’t actually thought about what he was going to distract Ran with so he figured he would take him on a walk through the castle and end somewhere near Blue.   
He looked over and brushed a silver curl out of his face then nodded. Keith threw both Shiro and Ran a towel and Ran followed Lance down the hallway.   
Keith eyed Shiro looking for some sign of knowing. Looking for the telltale signs that they’d already talked about it.   
“What is it?” Shiro asked wiping sweat off his forehead and wrapping the towel around his neck.   
“You have to know,” Keith said. Shiro looked confused at him.   
“Know what? That this was to get me alone? Yeah, we figured that was the plan before Lance even said anything,” Shiro said taking a drink.   
Keith growled hating to beat around the bush, “so, you’re just not going to talk about baby Zarkon growing in Ran?”   
Shiro’s soft gaze turned angry, “is it really... you can tell?” Shiro wasn’t ready to emotionally handle the idea of his omega having another alpha’s child while he was with him.   
“I can smell the galra on him, and he’s starting to show,” Keith said. He counted on his fingers. It had already been four months since Ran had been taken by Zarkon and while no one else seemed the wiser Keith had picked up on it.   
Shiro’s face drooped. He’d been trying to deny the truth. Keith felt sort of bad for bringing it up but it needed to be addressed. A baby was going to be a stress the team couldn’t handle easily.   
“We need to tell everyone,” Keith said once he realized Shiro wasn’t going to say anything. Shiro growled, he didn’t want to think of any other alpha having any tie that intimate with his omega.   
“Takashi! We’re in the middle of a war and he’s only going to get more pregnant, and what will we do with an infant on board!” Keith yelled. Shiro looked around hoping no one had wandered nearby but was relieved to see no one. Not many people called him Takashi, the use of his name shocked him a little. Keith only used it when it was serious.   
“Y... you’re right Keith,” Shiro said almost defeated. He and Ran had noticed. Once he started to wake up with morning sickness and started to get cramps they’d realized but they’d both tried to write it off as a cold.   
‘Ran, Keith knows, we have to tell the others, you’re starting to show,’ Shiro said hoping the telepathic connection to Ran was open. While there was no response, Shiro knew he’d gotten the message.   
Lance and Ran came walking back through the door, Ran’s already pale skin an extra shade lighter. Shiro went to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ran touched his stomach and the two of them walked off to get changed before the big reveal. 

\---


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so damn tired. I would post more frequently on the weekends but I work all the time. Hope you enjoy.

The team poured into the dining hall for dinner. Ran and Shiro planned to tell them at dinner rather than gather them another time. Hunk brought out the food goo he’d altered to taste better, Pidge modified something on her tablet and Keith and Lance were bickering. Allura took her place at the head of the table and Coran sat next to her. Shiro and Ran breathed in deeply before Shiro cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention almost immediately.  
Ran looked around nervously as all eyes focused on them, Keith knew what it was about and he was glad they were finally going to talk about it with the team.  
“When... when Ran was on the galra ship, with Zarkon, we all know he tried to mark him, and planned to do the same to Lance,” Shiro wasn’t sure he could actually say it outloud. Ran grabbed his hand under the table and sighed.  
“When Zarkon mated with me he’d made it clear he meant to make Lance and I give him heirs. He was successful,” Ran said with a false confidence so he could just get it out in the open. Hunk’s mouth hung open letting the food drip back into the bowl while Lance sprayed his food across the table. Keith just nodded. Allura and Coran looked horrified. As much as Ran wanted to break down he couldn’t in front of them. They were his family but he had made it clear he wouldn’t be emotional or weak in front of anyone but Shiro, occasionally.  
“Oh my! Ran. How long have you known?!” Allura asked covering her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t do any test or anything, but I’m starting to get a bump and I’ve had morning sickness,” he paused and looked down at the bowl, not able to meet their gaze, “I should have come forward earlier, I was just hoping it wasn’t true.” 

\---

Months went by and with the months Ran became more pregnant but he kept fighting Zarkon, keeping his pregnancy from him. There was no way Zarkon was going to find out that he had a child coming.  
Ran stepped out onto the moon, the base was on planning to infiltrate the galra base looking for information on where the main fleet was. They were making great progress, and while Shiro was against Ran going in alone he was the only one besides Allura that could shift into a galra.  
He pulled on the galra soldier outfit hoping his scent wouldn’t give away his identity as he walked along the moon. Since getting back from being Zarkon’s prisoner he’d learned that galra didn’t let omega’s be soldiers. They didn’t even let their omega’s near war. They were at home with their children.  
He walked up to the gate having glamored the fact that he is pregnant, and not galra, so he would be let in without hesitation.  
“Ran,” he heard Shiro say in his head, “I really wish we’d just attacked this place and taken the risk of losing the data.”  
“No, we need to know where the fleet is, and besides, if I blend I can search for Pidge’s family,” at the mention of her family Pidge nearly shouted mentally.  
“You’re going to look into the work camps too?” Pidge was dumping emotions into her thoughts filling us all with hope and a little sadness.  
“Yes, now all of you be quiet so I can focus on getting in,” Ran grumbled and moved into the base. Inside soldiers ignored him for the most part, only looking for the source of his faint scent once he was already past. They would catch of if they got to close but at a distance they would write it off as their imagination.  
The trip to the computer wasn’t the hard part. The soldiers didn’t really question one of them walking around. That was, until a general, an alpha walked into the room.  
“What are you doing?” he asked getting close to see what Ran was looking at. Prisoner logs didn’t seem all that weird to him, he figured it was just a mild curiosity. When he breathed in he caught the scent of omega. Pregnant omega. He looked at the soldier, trying to remember him.  
“Soldier, what’s your name?” The general demanded. Ran looked up at him realizing he was found out.  
“Uh...” the pause gave the general the answer he needed.  
“Who are you omega?” The general demanded backing Ran to the corner.  
“Guys, I’m caught,” Ran thought to them. He could feel Shiro growling. Lance and Keith were suddenly nervous sending nervous waves through Ran.  
“Quiznak! Get out of there, we’re coming in with the lions,” Lance shouted. Ran looked the general in the eyes.  
“I-I’m just... looking for someone,” he swung his fist blindsiding the general. The alpha shouted and pulled his gun out, pointing it at Ran.  
“Who are you omega?” the general asked again pushing the barrel of the gun to Ran’s stomach.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t do that, Zarkon would have you killed if he knew,” Ran said holding his hands over the baby.  
“That is Zarkon’s baby? You. You’re the omega traveling with the paladins!” Realization hit him and he pulled the gun away from the baby. The lions bashed through the wall as the general was tying Ran up. There was shooting everywhere but none of the small ships could hold against the lions.  
“Get in,” Shiro shouted mentally. Ran got up while the general was distracted and ran to the black lion. The mouth opened and Ran climbed in. They took off going back to the castle after destroying all the pursuing ships.  
“I told you this was a bad idea!” Shiro growled. Ran smiled and hugged him ignoring a wave of nausea.  
“You sound like Hunk,” he laughed. Shiro sighed. Allura appeared on the dash.  
“Did you get anything?” She asked gently. Pidge seemed to pay attention at this too.  
“Yeah, I got the records downloaded to the memory stick Pidge gave me, we know how to track Zarkon’s main fleet and we know where all the prisoners on file are being kept,” Ran smirked feeling accomplished.  
Once back at the castle they all joined in the control room to decide what they were going to do. They’d freed a lot of planets and had a pretty good base support from armies on planets freed.  
They were going to attack the main fleet and set Pidge’s family free once it was over. They were going to destroy Zarkon. Ran felt an uneasy twinge. He didn’t want his family to face off with the terrible man who’d knocked him up. 

\---

Sneaking up on the fleet was impossible. They all knew that. There were scanners running constantly but Voltron was going to go head on. Ran was going to go in if need be but he’d also been told by Shiro not to. Haggar worried Ran though. She had more power than the paladins when it came to hand to hand. She could disappear and reappear and that made a normal human weaker than her. She’d also experimented on Shiro and always fucked him up when they encountered one another.   
Allura watched Ran mulling over the plan quietly. He was never officially given a role and it wasn’t setting right with him. He felt as useless as people said omega’s were. Ran was the god of chaos and he wasn’t allowed to release any of that because he was pregnant and always seemed to be in trouble.   
He got up and stalked off towards his room, ready to do something he only did on rare occasions. He was going to temporarily break the marks his siblings had put on him and release more magic. He was going to break the galra empire all by himself if he had to.   
He climbed into a pod and flew, radioing Zarkon.  
“Zarkon, it’s me, I wish to talk, don’t shoot me down,” Ran said glaring at the smug looking galra.   
“Omega, I hear you’re carrying my child, I do wish to raise my child to rule the empire I will take back, since your friends seem to think it’s okay to take planets away from me,” he smiled wickedly causing shivers to run down Ran’s spine.  
Rebel ships fought against the galra ships and Voltron went after the bigger ships but Ran knew Zarkon would hurt Shiro. Zarkon’s ships avoided Ran like he was a nuclear bomb, and Zarkon ended the communication.   
“What are you doing?!” Shiro yelled popping up on the dash. He’d no doubt try to stop Ran so he just smiled at him.  
“I’m ending the war, fight the ships, I’m going to take out Zarkon,” Ran sighed when Voltron turned towards the pod.  
“You will certainly not. Go back to the castle and get behind the particle barrier!” It was a command and Ran’s omega instincts told him to turn back but he fought them.   
“No Shiro, I’m going to be a useful part of the team. I’m going to do what I can, I’ve been holding back because it hurts, but now’s not the time to hold back,” Ran said shutting the communication down.   
“Ran, no, don’t go face Zarkon by yourself!” Lance sent a message mentally. Ran sighed internally.   
“I will be fine. Just focus on destroying all the big ships, I want to go back to Earth, I want to raise this baby in a world without a tyrant like its father,” he shot back before flying into the landing dock and climbing out, to be greeted by armed sentries.   
Ran followed the sentries down the halls to the throne room where Zarkon sat smiling smugly.   
“Did you decide I was a better alpha than that human?” He was urging Ran to walk forward to him.   
“No, Shiro is a great alpha. I would be honored to have his children, he’s always considered my feelings before touching me in any way,” Ran growled. He moved forward though, following Zarkon’s silent command. Zarkon reached out and touched the large bump.   
“You will be my omega, he still hasn’t marked you, I can change that. I can mark you and surround you in the most comfortable life in the universe while you raise my child,” he was intoxicated by the smell of his child in the omega’s already irresistible scent. Ran looked horrified.  
“I will not be some second class citizen, not allowed to do anything for myself. I am quite able and independent,” Ran growled. Zarkon looked up momentarily before focusing on the baby.   
“Stop talking, come on, let’s get you settled in,” he turned his back to Ran and began leading him down the hall. Ran panicked for a moment before his nails turned to sharp claws. He had to break the marks with his own hands, and when he did, it would give him power beyond anyone in this ship, but it came at a price. Ran would have no control and he would be completely spent afterwards.  
Zarkon glanced back and made not of the omega’s claws but knew they’d do nothing to him. Ran dug his claw deeply into his arm allowing golden blood to drip onto the floor. Power bled out making his golden eyes light up and glow. He knew the power wouldn’t last long and he wasn’t at full strength but it would be enough to destroy the fleet they were surrounded by and destroy the main fleet.   
Zarkon looked back surprised. Ran’s whole body shifted, his marks began to glow and and his body shifts. The hall was too small as Ran’s body expanded and his teeth grew. He would take the shape of the god of chaos. A long tail grew out and claws. Hair spread over his body and Zarkon called the sentries.   
Ran lashed out striking all the sentries. Zarkon ran towards the hanger but Ran reached out and tore open the hall shooting Zarkon right into space. Being in space wouldn’t kill him but he worried for his child, even as the omega charged him, growing larger than even Voltron. He was a giant animal. Nothing like the other animals he and Haggar had studied, yet similar to Earth animals in a way. Ran’s fur was thick and white, his golden eyes were huge and wide, there was no pupil to follow, he had a long tail that wrapped around him and slammed into everything it could. This was what the god of chaos was supposed to be. A monster and Ran loved it. The release of energy that was usually blocked up felt fantastic, and as his destroyed each ship that approached without even trying, the galra were losing faith in their leader. If Voltron has this kind of animal what other powerful dangerous things did Voltron have. They were apparently the protectors of the universe and suddenly the galra troops felt they were on the wrong side of the war. Voltron was scary, but they understood it, this was a giant animal in space taking no damage no matter what they did to it.   
Voltron approached, but stopped at the sight of Ran destroying the fleet. Galra were fleeing.   
“Ran,” Shiro said telepathically. He waited for a response, they all waited to see if he would answer but nothing came. The ship was on falling apart. The galra were hiding behind Voltron.  
“Paladin’s we wish to surrender,” a galra said popping up on their screen. Zarkon moved through space with ease but Ran wasn’t far behind him. Even without friction, without anything to push off from the creature was following him at an alarming rate. The galra ships all stopped attacking and moved out of the way as Zarkon was swept up by a small pod and then the pod raced off into space. Ran began to shrink down, smaller, then finally to his regular size. The fur and claws receded and his eyes stopped glowing, then he was out.   
Ran had won the war. There was no more fleet, there was no more doubt, they were more powerful than Zarkon.   
“That’s fine, we accept your surrender,” Shiro said. Ran had broken their spirits, and all the spirits of the people watching. This battle had been seen. A few pods shot away from the debris but otherwise there was nothing left of the galra army but broken scared men.   
Voltron split into lions and Shiro dived to scoop up an unconscious Ran. His omega was terrifying, his omega. 

\---


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of rushed through it. I wanted to go into more detail but I've got an astronomy test to study for and it's kicking my ass.

News spread quickly around the galaxy. The galra were no longer in charge of the planets they weren’t native to and most were quickly removed from places of power. Some stayed in charge because the people of those places liked the ruler but for the most part they all eradicated their galra masters.  
Voltron had saved everyone. That’s what was being said. Only the galra soldiers knew of the giant animal that had actually tore the ship apart with tail and teeth. They had nightmares about the creature coming for them, but Ran, he was in the healing pod.  
Allura had taken to a nice planet with a small yet friendly group of people and set up outside the town. She didn’t announce to anyone where she would be besides the paladins. Ran had been in the pod for weeks. Coran figured there was only a couple weeks until the baby came and Ran would have to be awake for that. Shiro stayed close to him.

\---

When the pod finally opened, only Shiro was there to greet Ran. The others were out meeting with diplomats on a planet they’d never been close to. Shiro grabbed him and hugged him as close as the baby would allow him.  
“Shiro, what happened?” A new scar was covered in the black markings on his wrist. The markings were whole again. Shiro looked to see how many of those scars there were. He could count them on one hand. Ran looked drained.  
“You defeated Zarkon, the galra surrendered,” Shiro wondered just how much the strange god remembered.  
“I didn’t attack you did I?” Ran shivered at the thought of attacking his friends. Shiro looked surprised, was that a possibility.  
“No, you only damaged the enemy,” Shiro kissed Ran’s neck, “Can... I make you mine?”  
Ran stiffened. Very few people had actually wanted to be his alpha permanently, especially after seeing what he really was. The few who had became swept up in the curse that was supposedly broken. He knew Shiro didn’t know that though.  
“If you bite me, if I accept you as my alpha, love you, you could get swept up in the terrible things that happen to me,” two people had been swept up in the curse, eternal and along for the ride as Ran went from one terrible situation to another. Shiro smiled.  
“I don’t care, I want to be your alpha,” Shiro breathed in Ran’s scent and thought back to the terrible experience on the galra ship, the fights in the arena, the years away from Earth, and couldn’t imagine spending another day without Ran.  
Lance walked in, carrying food from the planet they’d just visited.  
“Allura says we can go back to Earth, she says we can go home,” Lance was bouncing as he walked.  
Shiro sighed, “I can’t go back like this, the Garrison, they won’t let me exist with alien technology, not to mention, they know I’ve been in space for over two years now.”  
Ran pondered that for a moment, he wanted to go back where his power was strong and he didn’t have to struggle to recharge. He looked at Shiro, who looked defeated.  
“I could change that, I could glamour your arm, I could make it so they have no reason to hold you, you’ll have to pretend you don’t remember a damn thing though, they’ll prod you until finally they realize they aren’t going to get anything from you, I’ll help that along too,” he ran his hand over his stomach, “then last year you met me, we stayed under radar with the boys, you got me pregnant, you marked me, I will have every right to see you.”  
“What if they decide Shiro can’t be trusted?” Lance asked, always bringing the negative to light.  
“I simply don’t let that idea stick, I’ll make them want to set him free, once they see he’s not real threat to them,” Ran knew there was an easier way but messing with the timeline could change something important. Even just messing with the memories of people could cause a ripple and something terrible could come out of it.  
Lance nodded, figuring this was a good idea. Ran walked over and hugged Lance, catching a glimpse of his claim mark.  
“Oh, Keith decide he’s keeping you?” Ran laughed. Lance’s soft brown skin turned red.  
“Y-yeah! So what?!” He pulled away but didn’t bother covering up the mark. Ran laughed and went back to Shiro.  
“Let’s go home,” Shiro smiled.

\---

As the pod landed on Earth, they all knew they would have to hide it. People would come looking for the thing that just fell out of the sky. Ran felt charged. He waved his hand over it and Shiro’s arm and suddenly the pod was an old car and Shiro’s arm was warm and fleshy. Blood could even be drawn. But, it was just a glamour. If Shiro felt threatened, or he wanted to use his galra arm, it would still work and the glamour would fade briefly.   
They pushed the “car” into the shed at the edge of Lance’s family farm. He would tell his parents about the “car” so they weren’t surprised if they did open the shed. Pidge hugged her dad who now wore scars and a broken expression. He had thought he would spend the rest of his life in the work camp and to be set free by his own daughter brought pride to the man. They didn’t know how they were going to get back to civilization but the walk across the farm was welcomed.   
It had been over a year and a half since they’d set foot on their home planet, and while they would miss their friends in space they wanted to see their families and be among their own kind, aside from Ran who simply wanted to feel at home.   
Allura radioed them, “Paladins, Ran, we’re going to miss you, and should you ever need us or we need you we still have communication.”   
“Bye Princess, I’m glad we could help you, thank you for helping me get my family back too,” Pidge said smiling at Matt.   
They moved towards the large farm house. Lance was pulling Keith along by his hand and Keith was starting to feel knots form in his stomach. He wasn’t good at handling family situations in general and this was his omega’s family.   
Ran groaned putting his hand on his stomach. Shiro wrapped his arm around Ran and climbed the porch to the door. Lance threw the screen door open shocking the people inside. A woman stood at the sink frozen as her eyes fell on her son. Kids came into the kitchen to see who was at the door only to run at Lance. His mother eyed the rest of them hesitantly, wondering if they were the reason Lance had dropped out of the Garrison and disappeared.   
“Lance!” a boy shouted and hugged him. He’d never lost hope that his brother would come home.   
“Manny! I’ve missed you!” Lance squeezed him. A little girl stood back, she wasn’t more than five and while she remembered Lance, she’d accepted that he wasn’t part of her life.  
“Bella! Come here!” Lance waved his arms at her. She walked over hesitantly and hugged her brother. His mother dried her hands not letting her eyes leave her son for even a moment.   
“Mama said you were gone, where’d you go?” Manny demanded. Lance smiled feeling relaxed.  
“I went to space, I was on a secret mission with my friends,” Lance said pointing at the uncomfortable group behind him.   
“You went to space, did you?” His mother finally spoke. She moved closer to her child. Lance smiled at her, tears in his eyes.   
“Yeah, I went to space and saved us from an alien dictator that was taking over planets and enslaving people,” Lance said in the most serious tone he could. She looked skeptical but Lance wasn’t going to let her doubt him. Keith glared at him, confused, since they’d agreed no one would believe them, and the people that did would certainly contain them.   
“Look mama, I’ve got pictures! I’ve got pictures of planets, aliens, us in our lions, Allura, the princess we served under, I never want to forget them,” Lance said pulling out a tablet. His family looked through the pictures amazed. While everyone figured they weren’t alone in the universe, having solid proof floored them.   
“Lance! That’s awesome!” Manny shouted running to show the other people in the house.   
“Manny! You can’t tell everyone! It was a secret mission!” Lance chased after him. His mother looked at the group and sighed, her son hadn’t introduced them.   
“Hello, I’m Lance’s mama, Maria,” she offered her hand and Shiro reached out to take it. 

\---

After introductions, Pidge used the phone to call her mother. Hunk called his family, crying as he talked his mother down from hysterics. They would be going home in the morning. That left Keith, Shiro and Ran without a real destination.   
“Mama,” Lance started grabbing Keith’s hand, “he is my alpha.”   
Maria didn’t look surprised.  
“Your dad lost the bet! He told me you’d die alone!” She laughed. Lance looked offended but relieved that his mother was happy for him.   
“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m a good looking guy!” Lance protested. Keith laughed and rolled his eyes.   
“That’s all you got going for you,” Keith muttered. His mom laughed and then focused on Ran.   
“You’re pregnant right?” She asked looking at the very round bulge under his shirt.  
“Yeah, a bit of an accident, but I have my alpha willing to take care of me,” he said leaning against Shiro.   
“It’s good you have such a responsible alpha,” Maria smiled and went to the kitchen, “Would you like something to drink? I can make something to soothe your stomach.”   
Ran smiled, “Yes, please, it’s been upset all day.”  
Maria went to making something to drink when Lance leaned in.   
“What are we going to do about Shiro? What are we going to do in general?” He said telepathically. They were all adults and Lance didn’t think Keith would want to live with his family.   
“We could all get a place together, that way Keith and Lance can take care of Ran and the baby while I’m in captivity and once I’m out and free we could split the bills and let the omega’s raise our children,” Shiro replied. Lance glared.   
“We’re not useless! We can work and make money, we can do things besides... Besides raise children,” Lance was trying to defeat the stereotype omega’s were given.   
“I don’t think you’re useless, in fact raising children is important, but do you really see yourself allowing someone to watch your children?” Shiro groaned through the connection. He understood where Lance was coming from but he was undermining raising children.   
“Lance,” Keith cut in, “You can work, and do whatever you want, we’re just giving you the option to stay home with the kids if we have any.”   
Lance turned, “Oh don’t you worry, we’re going to have a big family, and I’m going to be a great mother but I’m not giving up my identity, I’m going to be both a mother and a person.”   
Ran nodded knowing that he would be a live a lot longer than their children’s childhood. He would be alive long after their children’s children had children, with Shiro feeding off the immortality he tolerated.   
Maria came back in the room carrying a cup and handing it to Ran, “Do you two have a name for it yet?”   
Ran nearly dropped the cup. With everything that had gone on he’d forgot to think of a name for his new baby. Rubbing his belly he blushed a little.  
“No, we’ve been so busy with war, and all that, I guess we should sit down and think about it,” Shiro said laughing a little.   
Pidge laughed, leaning on Matt. Her father smiled seeing the two together only to frown at the sight of Matt’s ruined leg. Shiro had permanently crippled him, and while that saved him from the arena, it was a scar and handicap here.   
“How about Lance,” Lance suggested smirking. Keith rolled his eyes.   
“Definitely not, they don’t want another idiot,” Keith laughed. Manny ran into the room.  
“Dads home! Dad’s home! He’s going to be so happy to see you Lance!” Manny had really enjoyed the dessert Hunk had made before we’d left and was now more hyper than he’d originally been.   
“Is he going to kill me? Your mother has been so nice, I bet your dad’s going to kill me,” Keith said telepathically. Pidge laughed out loud and Lance’s mom looked at her.   
“Charlie, we’re in the livingroom, someone in here wants to apologize to you and explain himself,” Maria said almost scolding her son again.   
Charlie turned the corner ready to yell at Manny, “Man-” he stopped when his eyes fell on Lance. He didn’t know what to say. He’d accepted that Lance was gone, as much as it hurt he’d come to terms with the fact that Lance hadn’t wanted them in his life. He was leaning on an alpha, Charlie figured they were together. Manny was barely containing himself waiting for his father to react. Lance looked anywhere but his father.   
“Seems we’ve got a house full of guest,” he said before moving closer to Lance. The man wasn’t sure he was even awake, had he fallen asleep at work? Was this all a cruel dream? Lance got up and wrapped his arms around his father.   
“I’m home dad, I was on a mission to save everyone,” he paused, the man looked doubtful, “I did it, we did it.”   
Charlie had little faith in Lance, as a fighter pilot. He’d never admit it to anyone but he’d hoped his son would fail out of the Garrison and settle down like omega’s were supposed to. When he’d disappeared he felt like Lance was out having a family but really he was saving people. Manny jumped up and showed the stunned man all the pictures of space and the team's adventures.   
The man was a man of God and finding out Earth wasn’t alone in the universe shook his world but he couldn’t deny what was in front of him.   
“We’re not sure what we’re going to tell people but maybe it’s time the world knows it’s not alone,” Keith said approaching the man, “I’m Keith. I’m your son’s alpha.”   
“You got this Keith,” Shiro said through the connection. He glanced back happy for the support. Charlie, having already figured that out, nodded.   
“Well I expect you to take good care of him,” Charlie was floored. He woke up and had a normal day, he’d expected a normal dinner with his wife and younger children, then watch tv and go to bed. Instead he was looking at his lost sons alpha hearing about their adventures with aliens.   
Keith nodded and went back to the chair he was sitting in.

\---


End file.
